


Arthur's Merlin

by SeijiShun



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Crack, Gen, One Shot, Post-Movie(s), Short One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V-Day的後續，Eggsy去找Merlin問了困擾他有一段時間的問題…接著不經意地得到了一個驚人的事實。他鐵定完蛋了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's Merlin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merlin of the Round Tables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625332) by [LedaLaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedaLaters/pseuds/LedaLaters). 



> 這是LedaLaters的Arthur's Merlin的翻譯版本，感謝原作者給我這個機會翻譯。

“嘿，Merlin，我想問你一些事。”

“儘管問，Eggsy。”

“你覺得其他騎士會、呃你知道，因為我對Arthur做的事而來追殺我嘛？”

“不，他們不會。我已經有跟他們解釋過了，他們都知道是Arthur先背叛我們的。你為什麼會這樣想？”

“因為他是Arthur？” Eggsy給了Merlin一個古怪的眼神。“拜託，你真的覺得他們會就這樣讓它簡單地過去嗎？讓一個落選的新人突然冒出來然後做掉他媽的 _領導人_ ？”

“哇喔、哇喔，倒帶一下，Eggsy。你以為 _Arthur_ 是Kingsman的頭頭？” 現在換成Merlin是那個懷疑的人了，這倒是讓Eggsy非常的不懂。

“唔、對阿，他不是嗎？因為不就是亞瑟王召集了所有的圓桌武士的嘛？我以為你們很按照那些象徵傳統走。”

“喔，你真的需要去重新複習一下亞瑟王的傳說了，Eggsy。亞瑟王不是創造圓桌武士的人─是Merlin建議他這麼做的。還有，第一個拿到Kingsman代號的人是Merlin，不是Arthur，所以我們是還有留著那些象徵。” Eggsy覺得Merlin看起來有點太得意了，不過因為他完全沒反應過來所以還沒來的及說任何話。

“等等，你是說 _你才是_ Kingsman的頭頭？操他媽的，那你幹嘛要負責在這邊跑這些後勤工作啊？還讓Arthur指使你做事？說到這個，甚麼樣的領頭會在那邊監視整個招募訓練阿！？我以為那通常是手下的工作。”

“跟著傳說走，Eggsy。Arthur他是傀儡，說真的，Merlin才是在故事裡那個給了建言還有指引王國方向的人。而我向來都是個相信要能隨時掌握進展的人─當後勤指揮官剛好能讓我完美地做到這點，負責監視招募新人也是一樣的原因。我想要親自看看你們是要怎麼處理Kingsman的任務。” Merlin隨意地聳聳肩，好似這不是甚麼大事一樣。 “所以，沒錯。你完全不需要害怕其他Kingsman特務。我已經跟他們解釋過所有事情了。他們都能夠接受，而我們也正在找新任的Arthur了。”

Eggsy傻楞楞的點頭，還在試著接收突如其來的資訊。“等一下…這個意思是我在Kingsman的頭頭面前上了Tilde公主嘛！？然後我還把你從機師升級成我私人隨從…” Eggsy的臉色瞬間刷白了一層。“ _SHIT_ ！”

“是阿，是Shit沒錯，Eggsy。拜託請別提醒我你的情海歷史，但既然你都提醒我了…也許我是應該回報你一些報應？” Eggsy從來沒想過有人可以看起來這麼的邪惡，但Merlin在這瞬間完全做到了。“對嘛，我覺得我要求一些償還也是很合理的，你說是吧，Eggsy？”

“哦呃…現在絕對不是一個很好的時機說我很抱歉？還有…我真的完全忘了眼鏡的事？” Eggsy開始朝著反方向後退，那個笑容代表的一定不是好事，絕對不是。

“已經太遲了，Eggsy。你最好做好準備要來接受我的報復了。”

Eggsy還以為Merlin的笑容已經沒辦法再擴大下去了，而他現在真的、真的快要被嚇死了。

讓他去對付Valentine跟Gazelle還無所謂，但把他丟到有著大大的、邪惡無比的笑容的Merlin面前？

Eggsy拔腿就跑。

Merlin爽朗的笑聲在他背後迴盪，讓年輕的特務不停的發抖。

 

_操，我鐵定完蛋了。_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify: I'm actually not 100% certain who was the one to suggest the idea of a round table in the first place in the Arthurian legends, but I think I remember reading somewhere that it was Merlin, so... I just ran with it. Cause Merlin's awesome. Yay.
> 
> And also because of all those bad jokes my teammates were cracking all throughout HKAYP...
> 
> p.s.
> 
> Who invented the Round Table?
> 
> It was Sir Cumference.
> 
> I am shameless.


End file.
